Melody
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She was just going to get flowers for her parents shops when she stumbles upon the most awful noise. ShuheixOc


Melody

**Got this idea while reading Hisagi Shuhei's wiki, because I was bored, but when I saw that he has a guitar that he took from the world of the living while he was there, my muses were going nuts. So I don't own Bleach.**

Humming to herself a nameless tune that she heard from her father, Kazumi walked up another hill that was in her path. Looking back at her home, seeing nothing of her parents but the house she lived in. "_This is my prayer_ . . ."

Taking few more steps, she continued to sing the song lowly to herself. She wasn't conscious about her voice but it didn't seem right without her mother. Looking up at the sky, she started up the mountain that had some of the flowers they sold.

Some of her dirty blond hair slapped her on the cheek lightly with a gust of wind. Pushing it back behind her ear, the young woman continued up the steep terrain. It was worth it to get the flowers because they grew so well in the soil. Sighing, Kazumi took a breather with herself sitting down on a rock.

Looking down at the Rukongai, she smiled a little. It seemed a lot better then living down there. If she could, she would move here in a heartbeat to get away from any problems. But with her luck, the problems would follow her like the plague of misfortune.

As she sat there, her ears picked up something that sounded like music but also not music at the same time. Looking around, the dirty blond haired teenager tried to figure out where it was coming from. "_Love is just a history that they prove_ . . ."

Picking herself off the rock she perched herself on, the flower seller went off the path to find the source of the noise. She knew that she was getting closer to it because it was growing louder with a few mutters in between the clamor.

"_I won't crucify the things you do_ . . ." Kazumi sang softly as she looked around a boulder and found the person causing it.

His hair was dark, possibly a brown or black but she couldn't tell from the distance she was at. She couldn't even tell what color his eyes but she could tell that he had tattoos on his face. Every now and then she would get a glimpse at three lines falling from the right side of his face.

"_I won't give up on my life_ . . ." She sang once more and heard the noise stop. Looking at the man again, she noticed that her presence was known now. Stepping out from the rock, she tried to smile, to show that she was friendly.

"Why are you here?" He inquired almost harshly with a soft tint of a positive emotion in it. Narrowing his eyes, he set down his guitar and stood up, towering over the young woman that was in front of him.

"Just going to get flowers for my mother's shop." Kazumi chimed with that smile still on her face. Looking out onto the place that she grew up, she sighed. "We were running out of a certain flower that we grow up here because of the soil here. It won't grow in the gardens down home."

Rolling his dark gray eyes, he sat back down and grabbed his instrument.

"I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but you really suck at playing that guitar." Kazumi stated and looked over at the soul reaper. She knew that he was one by the garb that he had on, along with the fact that his zanpaku-to was by his side.

"Practice makes perfect. That's what they say down there in the academy and the world of the living." He said back and started to strum the strings again. Looking down at them, wincing a little at the pain that radiated from his fingertips for playing so long, he glanced over at the young woman again.

"They make books to teach you I'm sure. I mean I've heard other soul reapers say that the world of the living has books for anything almost. Especially for learning an instrument that's really complex." She said while her silver eyes flickered over at the man. "_She grew up on the side of the road _. . ."

"You seem almost shy about that voice." He said, hearing the slight hum of the soft voice that was carried to him by the wind.

"I don't like people hearing it because I'm afraid that they'll scold me for having a bad voice or something along those lines. I usually try to stay away from singing solo until oka-san is with me." Kazumi said with a hum. Closing her eyes, feeling the wind ruffle her hair softly, a sigh escaped her. "Why do you come up here Shinigami-san?"

The tattooed soul reaper wasn't sure why he should even answer a question when it was slightly personal. Closing his eyes, he listened to that inner beat that wanted to be let out on the instrument but it would end badly. Playing with the strings once more, his eyes opened as his sight followed after his fingers.

"Some have talent, and others' don't." She said, breaking the silence that was in the area.

"People in squad nine don't like it that I play it so I come here." The dark-haired shinigami replied finally and looked at the young woman that turned to look at him. He looked back down to the strings that made his fingers ache after a long time of playing.

"My name's Sugiyama Kazumi."

He nodded and looked at her finally. "Hisagi Shuhei."

"Well Hisagi-san it was a pleasure to meet you but I have to be going. I hope we can meet again and see how well you've improved on that instrument." Kazumi said and rushed over, pecking his cheek quickly and rushing to the path. Carrying herself up the worn area, a blush colored her lightly tanned cheeks.

Shuhei blinked a few times and tried to continue playing the instrument that he knew next to nothing about.

**I used some of Lady Gaga's music from her Born This Way CD because I got that for Christmas so she owns the lyrics mentioned. Along with Lady Antebellum's American Honey song from their CD Need You Now. I think I've got Shuhei's personality down but I'm not sure. Please review.**


End file.
